A Queen of Hearts
by blue jayy
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose at one of New York's most prestigious private schools and Beckett's team is handed the case. In the aftermath of 47 seconds can Castle and Beckett survive the reign of the Queen of Hearts?coauthored:unwrittencate, blue jayy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note(s):**

**I'm back! After not writing for months I've reentered the world of fanfiction with my new and amazing partner in crime (Jenn)! So this story takes place after 47 seconds, technically the Limey hasn't happened yet (mostly because having Castle or Beckett with someone else doesn't work for this fic). This fic is pretty case centric but trust me it won't be lacking in Castle and Beckett (and Ryan and Esposito and Lanie) goodness. Please read and review! Until next time ~Cate**

**Well, it's my first fanfic, and hopefully it turns out well, especially since I have Cate writing with me… and I hope it's not the last one I write ~ Jenn**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing ): **

"It's locked," Beckett grunted. She prepared to kick the door down.

"Wait!" Castle exclaimed.

She turned around. "What?"

"Can I kick it down?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a little 'go-ahead' gesture.

He exhaled in excitement. He tried to direct all of his adrenaline into his foot. He closed his eyes and kicked the door. The door swung open with a successful crash.

"Did you guys see that? Tell me you saw that!" Castle screamed.

"You can tell us all about it when we don't have a body on our hands," Beckett said. She side-stepped him and charged through the doorway, gun cocked. The officers followed, scanning the small dorm room, when they all gave a "Clear!" Detective Beckett approached the body.

The room was a mess. Dirty clothes littered the floor, homework and projects that would now never be finished were laying on the desk and bed, and drawers lay yanked form their dressers on the ground. In all of this chaos, there was one spot at the end of the bed where there was nothing on the floor. No clothes, papers, nothing. Except for the dead body.

CSU had arrived by then and had been working on the body. They pulled out a wallet from the victim's pocket and handed it to Detective Esposito.

"Vic's name is Craig Davis. Seventeen, he's a student here at Barker Prep, and no cash or credit cards in the wallet," he explained to Beckett.

"So a robbery gone wrong?" Castle offered.

"The killer robed a seventeen year old kid?" Beckett countered.

"Barker Prep is one of the most prestigious schools in all of New York. It has direct lines to the Ivy Leagues and the alumni and parents are very… generous with their donations. Maybe it's the same for Junior's allowance," Castle said.

"And how would you know that?"

"I might have gone here before," he said sheepishly.

"You? In a school as preppy as this?" she laughed.

Before Castle could answer, Detective Ryan broke in, "Sorry, we'll just be over here trying to solve a murder."

They rejoined the detectives checking the body. Doctor Laney Parish briefed them.

"Victim has blunt force trauma to the temple."

"So that's what killed him?" Beckett asked.

"I won't know until I do a full exam. There's also a knife that was stabbed into his heart down to the hilt."

"A classic stabbing. We have the murder weapon then, if it's not the head wound," Castle said.

"Sorry, Castle, but I highly doubt it. There's no blood around the wound so it had to have happened post mortem.

"And I've found a white rose in his hand." Laney turned over his right hand. "the killer didn't seem to bother with removing the thorns."

Castle leaned in closer. "The killer seemed to have jabbed the hand with every thorn on the stem. They had some serious hate towards this guy."

"Do you have anything else for us, Laney?" Beckett asked.

"Not right now, but I'll call you as soon as I have something."

"Thanks." She turned to Ryan and Esposito. "Go to the front office. I'm sure they have files on Craig Davis. Castle, you and I will go back to the precinct to talk to his family."

"I can't imagine why anyone would kill someone so young," Ryan mused as they walked down the nearly empty hallway.

"Plenty of reasons dude, money, jealousy, heck maybe he stole someone's soccer trophy," Esposito sighed, "Sad thing is that it happens all the time. C'mon man we've had cases with kids his age before. It's all this getting married and starting a family stuff that's messing with your mind."

"It is not!" Ryan was on the defensive now, "He was just a kid, that's all I meant."

Espo shook his head and turned to the kid standing at the office desk. He was a guy of average height, about 5' 10" with soft curling hair. The dirty blonde hair fell just above the eyebrows, covering some of the freckles that were scattered throughout his face. His dark blue eyes stared at the two detectives. He flashed his badge, "I'm Detective Esposito, this is Detective Ryan, and we are looking for Craig Davis' school record." The kid nodded and turned to retrieve the file. Esposito and Ryan could hear shuffling of various papers and filing cabinets until a few minutes later the kid returned with a file the size of one of Castle's novels.

"Here you go Detectives. It's a really sucks about Craig, he was a good guy, didn't deserve what happened."

"Did you know him?" Ryan queried.

"Everyone knew Craig, but yeah I actually _knew_ him. We were friends, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I mean guys like Craig aren't exactly all best friends with guys like me, but we sort of bonded over this girl we used to date," the kid shrugged his shoulders.

"She have a name?" Ryan raised his brows.

"Oh yeah, Drew, Drew Williams. No hard feelings with that though, Drew broke up with him and he was with Robyn really soon after."

"Does Robyn have a last name?"

"Not that I ever heard, she goes to some public school in Queens. Nobody around her seems to know much about her." The distain in the kid's voice when he said public school was evident.

"Thanks for your help," Esposito said collecting the file and attempting to escape the preppy place as fast as he could, "Can I get your name?"

"Sam Parker," the kid smiled, "Anything I can do, Craig was a good guy."

"So you said," Espo handed him a card, "Call if you think of anything else alright."

They were just turning around to leave when Ryan stopped, "Sam?"

Sam turned back to the detectives, "Yes?"

"Out of curiosity, what happened between you and Drew?"

"We just didn't work out I guess, I was the one who ended that relationship though. Drew was a nice girl with a lot of issues," Sam answered.

Ryan nodded in understanding, "Thanks Sam."

"Have a nice day, detectives."

As they sat in front of a very tearful Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Beckett almost questioned her decision to become a detective. She was of the firm belief that no parent, no matter how rich or poor, should be told that their teenage son or daughter will not be coming home. Throughout the painful conversation her mind constantly drifts to Castle, and Alexis, no daughter should be told that their father isn't coming home either.

"You better find out who did this, detective, or I will have the best lawyers money can buy suing you and the entire NYPD," Mrs. Davis was shouting now. "My son was a good kid, he had a future! He had plans! He was going to make us proud! Now he's gone!"

"Mrs. Davis," Beckett began, "I understand how hard this is for you…"

"Detective, do you have children?" Mrs. Davis asked. Beckett shook her head and Mrs. Davis continued, "What about you, Mr. Castle?"

"I have a daughter." The hitch in his voice was barely noticeable but Beckett caught it, wishing nothing more than to reach out and take his hand, to let him know it would be okay.

"Well then, Mr. Castle, what if some high and mighty detectives were to come and tell you that your beautiful, smart, talented daughter had been brutally murdered for no discernible reason, and then be told that they _understand_ and are doing everything in their power to fix it." Mrs. Davis eyed Castle looking for a reaction but his face remained resolutely blank. "There is no fixing it, right Mr. Castle? Because, Detective, no matter what you do, my son is not coming back to me." She then rose from her seat on the couch and began to leave with her husband in tow.

Beckett's mouth hung slightly open as they exited the room, she turned to Castle. "Hey Castle, are you okay?"

"Yes," he nodded in the affirmative, "Let's get on with the case shall we?"

"Castle, you know I'm never opposed to catching a murderer, but," she paused for a moment chewing on her lower lip, "Rick, are you okay? Something seems to have been bothering you lately."

"I'm fine, Beckett." She fought back a small surge of tears. Beckett. Not Kate. He so rarely called her that anymore, she found she missed it more than she ever thought she could. _Don't back down_, she heard Lanie's voice in her head telling her, _if you really care about him don't back down_.

"Castle, you're not fine! What happened to partners? To telling each other things? To always?"

He cringed at her words, "You know what, Kate," he spat her name out like it was poison, "I don't know." He moved to stand up and leave.

"Don't walk away from me, Castle," she raised her voice louder than necessary and saw a few heads turn outside the glass window, "Did I," she was struggling to keep her voice normal, "Did I wait too long?"

Castle opened his mouth to answer, when her phone rang. _Dammit Espo_, Kate thought as she answered it and watched Rick close his mouth and shake his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who put this on story alerts or favorites after the last chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter…. It picks up a little before where the last one left off, just from Esposito and Ryan's side of things. As always read and review ~ Cate**

**What Cate said (: ~ Jenn**

Esposito rolled the cruiser to a stop outside the address in Queens. The apartment looked like time had repeatedly beaten the building. Its blood red bricks were now a pale brown, its white stones that outlined the windows were now a dirty cream, and the fire escapes that were once jet black from the fresh coat of paint was now chipped and rusted underneath.

Ryan took a step inside the main hallway and glanced up at the black metal staircase silently hoping that the Holloways didn't live on the top floor. He sighed in relief upon finding their name next to the buzzer for apartment 221. He pressed it and announced himself and Esposito as NYPD and received a very hesitant 'Come on up'.

Once they ascended the two flights of stairs and knocked on the apartment door, Ryan was greeted by a rather wary looking strawberry blonde girl. "I'm Detective Ryan this is-"

"I know who you said you were," she cut him off, "What I want to see are badges." Espo and Ryan exchanged a look but handed over their badges to the girl. "12th Precinct? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"We're investigating the murder of someone we were told you knew," Esposito paused, "Craig Davis."

Robyn sucked in a breath and her eyes blackened, "Come in." She pulled back the door revealing the baseball bat she had been holding in her other hand, when she saw Ryan eying it she spoke, "You can never be too careful."

As they sat down on the couch Esposito began the interview, "So Robyn, how did you know Craig?"

"We met at a party up in Manhattan," the ghost of a smile crossed her face, "My friends and I crashed. It was a dare."

"Did you see Craig after the party?"

"We hooked up a few times. He was a good guy."

"We've been hearing that a lot," Esposito continued, "And did you ever meet ummm," he checked his notes, "a Drew Williams, Craig's ex-girlfriend?"

"She was still his girlfriend when we met. I didn't really know her but I saw her once when I was with Craig. She looked like a deer in the headlights, but she turned on her heel and walked away as soon as she saw me. It didn't bother Craig so I let it slide." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ryan picked up the questioning, "It didn't bother you that Craig was seeing Drew at the same time you were together?"

"Detective, guys like Craig are only in relationships for the physical. If you're smart you don't ask for more, like being exclusive or a long term relationship. Me? I didn't need more; relationships are temporary so I enjoy them while they last. Drew, she wanted more." Robyn shrugged as if the girl's behavior was absolutely ludicrous.

"One last question then Robyn," Esposito said, "Where were you on Sunday around midnight?"

She sighed, "I figured we were coming around to this. I was at Grover Elementary School volunteering with their mentor program. About 30 teachers and students can verify that." Robyn smirked at their surprised faces, "I'm not a bad girl detectives, I just know the real world. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a bit." She showed them to the door.

Once they were outside Esposito asked Ryan his opinion on Robyn. "I'm almost positive her alibi will check out, my gut says she didn't do it."

"What about the other girl Drew?"

"Worth checking out for sure. Maybe get Castle and Beckett on it since they are already in Manhattan?"

Espo nodded and began dialing Beckett's number.

"Alright thanks Espo," Beckett said as she set the phone down and listened to it click. She turned to Castle and smiled, "The boys are still checking Robyn's alibi but Espo thinks it's good. Ready to take another walk down memory lane, of your days at Barker Prep?"

Castle maintained his poker face, "Who are we talking to?"

Beckett frowned; lately he had been refusing to talk to her about anything not case related when last year he was all for telling her about his time in school with Damien. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and was met with a questioning look from Castle, when she realized she never answered his question she checked the paper on her desk and replied, "Um Drew Williams," Castle nodded and rose from his chair waiting for her, not bothering to help her with her coat. _God she missed that._

Beckett flicked her wrist to knock against the door of room 21 in the Baker dorm and paused as she heard the chain sliding loose. The girl who answered was rubbing sleep out of her eyes, her dark blonde hair was pulled into a wavy ponytail that cascaded down her shoulder to her sky blue shirt which accented her hazel eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Drew Williams?" Castle spoke up.

The girl glanced at him with suspicious eyes, "No I'm her roommate, Madison."

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," Beckett flashed her badge, "And this is Richard Castle. Could we come in for a minute?"

"Well I suppose you could but Drew isn't here right now," she swung the door open and let them in.

"Where is she then?" Castle asked.

"Um she's in Vermont visiting her family."

"How long has she been gone?"

"She left Saturday," Madison looked confused, "Is she okay?"

"Do you have any reason to think she wouldn't be?" Beckett queried. Madison remained silent and averted her eyes. "Madison," Beckett continued, "Talking to us isn't betraying your friend's trust, in fact if you think that she's in trouble it very well could save her life."

"I don't know for sure that she's in trouble. She had been acting strange lately but I couldn't figure out why." Madison shook her head, "I mean, school was fine, everything with Jason was good…. It just didn't make sense."

"Jason?" Castle asked, "Is he her boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Madison scoffed, "the most recent in a long line."

"I take it you didn't approve?"

"Drew is a smart girl who makes really bad decisions."

"How long a line of guys are we talking here?" Beckett wanted to know.

"Craig was the first, and Drew really liked him. She was happy with him and they were a good match. Everyone said how cute they were and that they were destined to be together, at least until he cheated on her with that Robyn girl," she spat the name out, "Next it was some older guy, I never met him and I don't know his name. Being with him made Drew act like she was better than everyone else, when I asked what her problem was, all I got was a 'Grow up Maddie'. After that came Sam. They were more friends than anything else, a relationship just didn't work for them."

"What about Jason, what happened with him?" Castle was interested now.

"They are still together. Jason is a really amazing guy, he's really smart and genuinely nice to everybody. If you ask me he's a little too good for Drew, not her type really, too perfect." Madison grimaced a bit.

Castle looked over to Beckett and they shared a knowing glance; they had gotten all they would need from Madison. "Thank you so much for your help Madison," Beckett said rising to leave, "Here's my card. Please call if you have any more information."

Madison nodded, "Detective, whatever you think it is Drew's done she didn't. Don't let anything happen to her."

Beckett nodded as she and Castle exited the room.

Castle strode into the precinct with two coffees in his hands. His eyes scanned the room. Esposito was sitting on his desk talking on the phone and Ryan was looking up something on his computer, hopefully a suspect. Finally his eyes found what they sought, Kate Beckett was standing in front the murder board chewing on the tip of her Expo marker as her mind scanned the timeline and notes looking for new clues and connections they had yet to make. He sucked in a short breath, even through the veil of her lies and deceit Kate Beckett was breathtakingly beautiful. Castle took a moment to compose himself resuming his professional physique and flipping the mental switch from flaming, burning love to the empty warmth of friendship and professionalism. His mother had been right; it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Beckett stood staring at the murder board, but the name sand face on it blurred together in her mind. The only image her brain seemed to be able to conjure up was the face of Richard Castle. Giving up on her attempts to focus Kate allowed her subconscious to trace the planes of his ruggedly handsome face. Fist she imagined the face of_ her_ Castle, full of a certain child-like wonder and his gorgeous blue eyes, so deep and loving that sometimes she thought their tenderness saw right through to her soul. It was the face of a man who loved her. Next she saw the face of the Castle who had been with her at the precinct that morning. She frowned as she noted worry lines developing on his forehead and the slight gray tinge to the hair near his temples. But what really got her was his eyes, they were no longer the brilliant sky blue of before, now the reminded her of something akin to ice. They were cold, the warmth of love no longer shone through them, it was as if someone had taken his heart and locked it in a freezer. She shuddered at that, Kate Beckett was NOT fond of freezers. She was left wondering where that love had gone. Was it being seen by someone else? Some young blonde bimbo? No, she didn't like that thought either. _It could have been her_, it's not the first time that thought has crossed her mind, and she tries to stop it but fails each time. _It could have been her. If she hadn't been so damaged, if she hadn't been such a coward, if she hadn't lied, if-_

"Hey anything new?" his soft voice interrupted her thought process.

"Nothing," she sighed as she took the coffee from him, "The only lead we have is the ex-girlfriend in Vermont. Espo is trying to get in contact with her family now." She checked her watch, "It's nearly 11 o' clock. Maybe I'll just call it a night. Want to go grab some burgers at Remy's?" She is almost ashamed of the ridiculous hope she knows is shining though her eyes.

But he shakes his head, "No. I have edits to finish on Frozen Heat." He didn't mention that he's already sent Gina the first draft of the last Nikki Heat in the contract.

"Oh, alright then," Beckett said trying to mask the disappointment in her tone. "I'll see you tomorrow then Castle."

"Night Beckett," He called over his shoulder as he walked toward the elevator.

Night. The one word sent chills through Beckett's spine. Castle never just said 'night' to her; he always said 'until tomorrow,' it was more hopeful. She grabbed her jacket and strolled out of the precinct feeling anything but.

Castle turned the key in the door to the loft and entered into the black nothingness of the room. Alexis was at Paige's and Mother was at a late class at her acting studio. He walked to the corner of the room and pulled a bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot. He drank it and poured another and another. Five shots later….. or maybe it was fifteen (he had lost count at that point) a light flicked on across the room. As his drunken eyes adjusted to the light, he was faced with the annoyed and sympathetic face of his mother.

"Richard Castle," and exasperated Martha began, "What the hell are you doing?"

**Wow! Pretty good response to chapter one! I guess the story alerts must mean you guys like this but we aren't mind readers (too bad really. How cool would that be?) so to really know what you guys are thinking we need you to drop us a review! Go on click the button … you know you want to! Until next time ~ Cate and Jenn **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG THAT FINALE! (FANGIRL SCREAM) breathe in….. breathe out….. okay chapter three…. Here we go ~Cate**

**The finale was epic(: I wish my tea managed to stay in my cup…but oh well, it's a loss I can live with(; ~ Jenn**

_Previously in A Queen of Hearts:_

_Castle turned the key in the door to the loft and entered into the black nothingness of the room. Alexis was at Paige's and Mother was at a late class at her acting studio. He walked to the corner of the room and pulled a bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot. He drank it and poured another and another. Five shots later….. or maybe it was fifteen (he had lost count at that point) a light flicked on across the room. As his drunken eyes adjusted to the light, he was faced with the annoyed and sympathetic face of his mother._

"_Richard Castle," an exasperated Martha began, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"Don't know what you mean," his voice came out strong and solemn, not slurred. Richard Castle was not drunk, not really. He had lost track of the shots because he simply didn't care, five or fifteen it didn't matter to him, the pain of betrayal burned through the alcohol's attempts to help him forget.

"Of course you know what I mean!" it pained Martha to see her son in such pain, "Don't torture yourself Richard, following her around only makes the pain worse."

"What I do," Castle sighed, "I'd like to think it helps, that I'm a part of something bigger, something that makes a difference. Plus I'm her partner. I have to look out for her, make sure nothing happens to her."

"Richard, you're a writer, not a cop. What difference will you being there make for her safety? You can't even carry a gun."

Castle raised his head a bit so Martha could see his eyes, this time he wasn't even trying to mask the pain and suffering inside the blue irises. He hung his head low as he gave the answer his mother had been waiting for, "It hurts to stay," he breathed, "But it hurts much more to leave." Suddenly he raised his head once again with fiery determination in his eyes, "I'm her partner. If that's all I'll ever get, at least I will have that."

"It won't be enough," Martha insisted, "You need to move on."

He shook his head, "There isn't anyone else. There won't ever be anyone else. She's it."

"Oh darling," Martha closed the distance between them and put her hand on his shoulder, "If that's really how you feel, I'm so sorry." He nodded and minutes of mutual understanding silence passed between them before the scotch was put away, the lights were turned off, and they headed to their respective rooms. Neither got any sleep.

Neither Martha nor Castle was out of bed when Alexis left for the medical examiner's office the next morning, so after grabbing a glass of orange juice and a bagel she found herself walking with a purpose through the halls of the 12th precincts medical examiner floor. Her red ponytail was swinging side to side as she carried the toxicology report Detective Esposito had wanted. Her steps slowed as she neared the door to the autopsy room and she heard her father's name mentioned.

"-and Beckett," Lanie was saying, "I'm telling you Javi, something is wrong."

"I'm not saying it isn't, Chica," Esposito placed his hands gently on Lanie's shoulders, "But Castle's a big boy, he can dig his way out of whatever mess he's in with Beckett."

Lanie backtracked, "What makes you so sure it's Castle's fault?"

Espo shrugged, "He's the one spending less time around the precinct. Beckett tries not to let on but it bothers her. A lot."

"That man has been following her around like a puppy dog for four years. He _loves_ her. He must have a reason for his actions." Lanie considered Kate her best friend but she couldn't deny that the girl hadn't made the best choices in the past when it came to Castle.

"And she's in love with him! I know that, you know that, hell I think even Gates knows that, but do they know that?"

"He told her he was in love with her." Lanie's voice dropped to a whisper.

"He what?" Esposito's voice was several decibels higher that usual.

"Calm down Javi," Lanie scolded, "He told her when she was shot. Right before she blacked out, and she doesn't remember."

Alexis chose this point in time to make her entrance, "Dr. Parrish, I have the tox reports you wanted."

Lanie's head snapped up, she quickly shot Javier a look telling him to close his mouth and not to mention their conversation, "Okay thank you Alexis."

"You're welcome. But you got some of your facts wrong just now." Alexis turned to leave with a slight smirk on her face as the medical examiner and detective's mouths hung open.

Lanie tugged Alexis back by the shoulder, "Oh no way girl you are not getting away that easily. How much did you hear and what facts?"

"She doesn't love him," Alexis' answer came out as no more than a breath but grew a bit stronger as she continued, "He followed her around for years, hanging on to her every word. He watched her be with other guys, hoping one day it would be his turn. He pulled her from a sinking car in the Hudson and tried to take a bullet for her! And then she lies to him? That isn't love."

"Alexis, honey, what exactly did Kate lie about?" Lanie implored.

"She remembers," Alexis spit the word out like it was poison. Lanie saw the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Oh honey," she looked at Alexis with sympathetic eyes.

Esposito was really confused at this point, "Remembers what?" Lanie shot him a glare and promptly shooed him from the room.

Espo huffed as he shut the door behind him and almost bumped into Ryan on his way out.

"Hey man what's going on?" the Irish detective asked.

"Dude, you do not want to go in there." Espo shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on but it seems to be a girl thing and no way in hell I'm getting mixed up in that."

Lanie was tugging Alexis behind her into her office, "Alexis are you sure?"

Alexis nodded, "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't. I didn't understand why Dad was so upset until I heard you and Detective Esposito talking. I didn't know what he had told her."

"Ima smack that girl," Lanie was saying as her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, "speak of the devil," she muttered under her breath. "Kate," she said as she answered the phone, "You get down to the autopsy room ASAP. Don't bring writer man with you, we've got to talk."

"I'm sorry Dr. Parrish, I should have better control of my emotions at work." Alexis said as she dabbed at her red eyes.

Lanie looked down at the somewhat distraught girl, "It's alright Alexis, just take a minute to clean yourself up. Ima go meet Kate for the autopsy results. And a lecture," she added under her breath.

Beckett put her phone down. "Castle, that was Lanie, I'm meeting her down in the morgue." Beckett glanced at is face for a reaction or an attempt to follow but he just shrugged his shoulders and returned to the angry birds game he had been playing.

"Cause of death was blunt force trauma. Judging by the position of the wound, he fell backwards, hitting his head on the coffee table. The angle from which he fell was an awkward one, so not only cracking his skull open but also caused his neck to break, killing him instantly." Lanie said almost as soon as Beckett walked through the door to the morgue.

"And you couldn't have just called with this information?"

Laney gave Beckett a stern look.

Beckett was confused. "What?"

"You know exactly what." Laney already knew the answer, but she asked anyway. "Did you tell him." It was posed more as a statement than a question.

Her head hung. "No."

"Girl, you gotta step it up soon."

"But he has girlfriends now-" Beckett started.

"No. He does not have girlfriends. He has prostitutes and a stewardess. NOT a girlfriend. He's holding out for you."

"But he doesn't-"

Laney interrupted again. "Yes, he does. He loves you. He's _in _love with you. And you love him. But you don't do anything to try and strengthen the relationship. No, you're just letting it fall apart. Kate, if you don't say it soon, you may not have another chance again."

Beckett said nothing. She couldn't if she wanted to keep the tears in. Yes, she loved him. So much. But what if Laney was just saying old facts? He did love her at one point, right up until that stupid case that had to come, and now he's distancing himself from her. What if Castle doesn't love her anymore?

She looked at Laney and then walked out. It was too late. Tears were beginning to form.

Blinking back the tears Beckett turned on her heel and headed back up to the bull pen. She sat down at her desk and summoned up her courage. "Hey Castle?"

His head snapped up from his phone, "Yeah?"

Beckett bit down on her lower lip, "I- um we- we need to talk. Would you like to go to breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Castle contemplated the choice for a moment and decided that she couldn't tell him anything he didn't know, "Yeah sure, of course."

Beckett's entire face broke into a smile.

_His phone buzzed and awoke Aaron from his sleep. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 4:00 am. He groggily picked up the phone and looked at the text message._

A: you know where.

_He woke up a bit more and grabbed his keys. He stumbled trying to put on shorts and a sweater as he walked through the apartment door._

_By the time Aaron arrived at the gym in the Bronx, it was 4:45 and she wasn't there. He approached the door thinking that if she's behind, she'll know to come inside._

_He looked around the gym, and spotted a bench press. He walked over to it, and started adding weights. After he was satisfied with the number of weights on the bar, he stretched a little and rolled onto the bench._

_Before he could lift the bar off its hooks, she entered through the doors saying, "You're going to need a spotter."_

_He jumped up off the bench and tried to neaten his tousled black hair. As she approached, he gave her a lopsided grin._

"_No. That's not going to work this time," she scolded, arms crossed._

"_C'mon, how can you be mad at me for smiling? If anyone's going to be mad, it should be me for getting woken up at this ungodly hour," he tried smiling again._

_She smiled back. "But you aren't. Besides, I have what you want." She pointed to the bag she just put down._

_His dark eyes sparkled. "Before you get it, can you spot me?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_He rolled back down onto the bench and started lifting. While he did, they started a conversation._

"_So what's new at Barker?" Aaron asked her, his voice echoing through the vacant room._

"_Nothing, really. Well, actually, some kid died around Sunday night," she answered, watching him lift and lower the bar rhythmically._

"_Really? What's his name?"_

"_Craig. Davis." There was a pause between the first and last name._

"_Oh, no. Was he one of your conquests?" he teased._

"_You mean the list that your name happens to be on?" she teased back._

_He was panting a little now. "Shut up. Did they say how he died?"_

"_I heard it was blunt force trauma. There was also this other thing. The killer apparently went back to the scene and placed a white rose in his hand and stabbed him in the heart with a knife."_

"_This person really did that? Especially _after_ the kid was dead?" Aaron was breathing heavily and sweat gleamed on his face. "You're getting a little tired. Let me go get the money." She walked over to the bag and brought it over. He watched as she opened the bag. When it opened, he caught a flash of white and green. It was a white rose._

"_What is that?" Aaron said warily._

_The girl followed his gaze to the rose._

"_Oh, that? It's a prop for the Barker play. I use the same bag to carry props."_

"_But that rose is real."_

_She walked back over. "Just forget about it. Are you done lifting?"_

"_I think so. Can you lift it?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry." She picked it up from his hands. She struggled a little, but managed to hold the bar._

_He paused. "You're not in the play; you hate drama and want nothing to do with it."_

_He looked confused, but slowly it clicked. The guy at Barker. The rose. Her ex-boyfriend. Aaron's her ex too. He looked up at her in fear. "Drew."_

_Her face staying neutral, her dark brown eyes piercing his. She smiled a little, raising the bar a little higher. "Bye, babe." And dropped the weights, snapping his neck._

_She went to where she dropped the bag. She opened the bag that contained the money. There was no money, she didn't plan on bringing any sort of payment. Instead, a knife accompanied the white rose. Drew walked back over to the corpse. She closed her hands over the knife and pierced his heart, all the way to the hilt. She then brought the rose to his hand, and made a tight fist with his fingers, making sure it was secure. After the scene was clean of her prints, Drew left the gym. Only minutes later, a woman walked by, and failing to notice the murderess, opened the door to the gym for an early workout._

**Ooohhh cliffie sorta…(well, Jenn thinks it is) ~Cate and Jenn**


End file.
